<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robinson Crusoe: Jurassic World Edition by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556412">Robinson Crusoe: Jurassic World Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Short Chapters, bumpy is really hard to draw, sorry for my illegible handwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has to survive without his fellow campers, carnivorous dinosaurs around every corner. Also, he hit his head too hard, and now he can hear Bumpy speak.<br/>~<br/>set after the monorail scene in season 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robinson Crusoe: Jurassic World Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last night I thought, what if Ben could understand Bumpy? And here we are. Ignore the inconsistency in my art, this is just for fun. Also, please let me know if the embeds aren't working!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/SKzFcX1">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/TKFh41v">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/7rM8kcc">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/z2TCPp1">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/RS16J3Z">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/VgCn8mD">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/QFpJ9vD">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/LSfBJdK">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/t4v6bx7">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/JQ74f0T">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/T4q8Y0J">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/fqqRfTM">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/NxMZMXj">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/HDkYPVc">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/2gzWvwm">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/Zhrn03x">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/mcnsNLx">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/3yyxMFf">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/g4LNf7N">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/0X67d1t"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why isn't Ben more hurt? Plot armor. </p><p>Since this is supposed to line up with canon, chapter 2 will probably arrive after season 2 comes out so that we know how Ben ends up surviving. They probably won't touch on that a lot in season 2, so I'll just fill in the gaps and add talking Bumpy. It'll be like those slice of life webtoons, in a way.<br/>~<br/>If the images aren't showing up for you, let me know and I'll give you the links.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>